La vilaine petite cane, dis ?
by Susanna Legan
Summary: Adaptation du vilain petit canard d'Hans Christian Andersen à la sauce Candy ! :) ("The ugly duckling" with Candy !)


La vilaine petite cane, dis ?

Conte d'art à l'orange.

En plein milieu de la rase campagne, en plein été, alors que les chevaux Alexandre et Cléopâtre broutaient l'herbe bien verte et que le foin s'élevait en monceaux odorants, la vieille oie Elroy se promenait en dandinant son arrière-train et en cacardant allègrement.

Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, éclairait un vieux manoir tout au fond du décor. Les canards de notre histoire ignoraient qu'une petite fille, dans l'écurie, était en train de penser à son prince. Les canards ne se soucient pas de ces choses-là. Maman Sarah Cane avait établi son nid dans une retraite près de l'eau : il lui tardait bien de voir ses œufs éclore et ses petits en sortir.

Enfin un œuf creva ; elle entendit « pip-poin ». C'était presque ça. Son deuxième caneton était plus gros, avec des plumes roses, et c'était manifestement une fille qui fit résonner un beau « coin-coin ». Maman Sarah Cane Cane fut très fière de voir ses deux petits canards tendre leur cou au dehors et sa cadette, la petite Eliza, donner des coups de bec à son frère qui s'enfuit sous une grande feuille verte.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Maman Sarah Cane s'impatienta : il lui restait un œuf, le plus gros. Il était toujours là, immobile. Aucun caneton n'en sortait.

Sarah Cane, agacée, posa son popotin sur le gros œuf pour le couver.

— Bonjour ! Quels jolis petits canetons vous avez là ! lui dit la vieille oie Elroy, toute réjouie de voir Eliza gonfler ses plumes, et son frère Daniel faire de même.

— Oui, mais il n'y en a un que j'ai du mal à faire crever ! Sans compter que mon mari n'est même pas venu me voir ! Je me demande où il est encore passé !

— Montrez-moi donc ce gros œuf, dit la vieille oie. Ma foi ! Il est bien gros ! Qu'est-ce donc ? Un œuf de dinde ? Si vous couvez un dindonneau, vous allez avoir du mal à l'éduquer car j'ai déjà couvé des œufs de dinde par mégarde. C'est peine perdue. Une fois qu'ils grandissaient, ils glougloutaient en me courant après ! J'en ai noyé un, une fois, sans le faire exprès, un gros dindon que j'avais voulu laver car il sentait mauvais…Ah ! Une puanteur abominable ! Comme les dindons ne savent pas nager, il a coulé. Mais quand je regarde votre gros œuf, là, il me semble qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un œuf de dinde ! Pensez à l'honneur de notre basse-cour ! Votre bonté vous perdra, Sarah ! Cesser de couver cet œuf et bazardez-le ! Vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à vos canetons à nager !

— Non, en attendant le retour de mon mari, je peux bien rester encore un peu à couver ce gros œuf-là. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qui en sortira !

— Un dindonneau, j'en suis certaine ! répliqua la vieille oie qui s'en alla en râlant, car cette vilaine cane n'en faisait qu'à sa tête au lieu de suivre son conseil.

Enfin le gros œuf creva. « Pi-pip » fit la petite qui en sortit. Comme elle était grande et vilaine ! Sarah Cane la regarda et appela ses petits :

— La vieille oie Elroy avait raison ! Elle ne vous ressemble pas ! Elle n'a pas hérité de mon élégance ! Sa mère est sûrement une grosse dinde qui a perdu son œuf !

— Mettons-la dans l'eau, maman ! suggéra Eliza. Si elle coule, c'est que c'est une dinde ! La vieille oie Elroy a dit que les dindes ne savent pas nager ! Elle va couler et ça sera très amusant, n'est-ce pas, Daniel ?

— Oh oui, maman ! ajouta son frère, mettons-la dans l'eau ! Mettons-la dans l'eau !

« Pi-pip » fit la grande et vilaine petite chose. Sarah Cane, après l'avoir regardée, dit :

— Ça, une cane, dites ? Vous avez raison, les enfants ! Appelons-la Candy et jetons cette chose à l'eau !

— Pi-pip ! Ça veut dire que vous allez m'apprendre à nager ? Oh, je suis si heureuse d'avoir une famille ! dit la petite Candy à sa nouvelle maman, alors que Daniel et Eliza nasillaient gaiement.

Le lendemain, il faisait chaud et la petite famille se dirigea vers l'étang le plus proche. Maman Cane sauta dans l'eau la première, élégamment en lançant un regard à sa fille. Eliza la suivit, levant fièrement sa tête et faisant un gracieux demi-tour pour aller éclabousser Candy, ce vilain dindonneau ! Daniel hasarda une patte dans l'eau et après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne coulait pas, se lança à son tour. Mais voilà que Candy se mit à les suivre et tous trois, tournant la tête, furent surpris : ce n'était pas une dinde ! Elle savait nager et doubla même rapidement Daniel.

— Ce n'est donc pas une dinde, dit Sarah Cane. Comme elle se sert bien de ses palmes, et comme elle se tient bien ! C'est peut-être bien ma fille, après tout ! Elle n'est pas si laide, quand on la regarde bien. Il y a peut-être moyen de lui faire faire son entrée dans le monde et de la présenter à la basse-cour. Seulement, Candy, il faudra que tu prennes exemple sur ta sœur car hors de l'eau, tu ressembles un peu trop à un dindonneau !

— C'est bien vrai, maman ! répliqua Eliza. C'est peut-être un dindonneau palmé qui sait nager ?

— Non, ma fille ! Si c'était une dinde, elle aurait coulé ! lui répondit sa mère.

Tous les quatre entrèrent peu après dans la cour des canards.

Un grand canard s'approcha de Candy et la mordit au cou car son apparence ne lui plaisait pas. Un autre fit de même, et Daniel fit de même. Candy essayait de répliquer mais ils furent vite trop nombreux. Eliza en profita pour lui mordre le cou.

Laissez-la donc, s'insurgea Sarah Cane. Elle n'est pas belle mais ne fait de mal à personne.

D'accord, mais pensez au prestige de votre famille, dirent les canards en chœur.

Vous avez de beaux canetons, Sarah, dit la vieille oie Elroy, sauf celle-ci ! C'est une grosse dinde. Elle n'est pas bien venue : il faudrait que vous la refassiez !

Ce n'est pas possible, dit Sarah Cane. Elle n'est pas belle, c'est vrai, mais elle nage très bien. Peut-être qu'en lui faisant faire du sport, elle maigrira. Elle a dû rester trop longtemps dans son œuf et a du coup un peu trop grossi. Il faudra voir avec le temps.

Tout en parlant ainsi, elle tira Candy par le cou et se mit à lisser son plumage.

C'est sûr que mes deux autres enfants sont plus jolis ! Mais en prenant exemple sur son frère et sa sœur, ça deviendra peut-être une canette de bonne compagnie ! Allez vous amuser ensemble, mes trois petits !

Mais assez vite, la pauvre Candy fut à nouveau mordue, poussée et bafouée, non seulement par les canards mais aussi par trois poulets que Daniel avait trouvés. Tout le monde, dans la basse-cour, se moquait de Candy : elle était trop grande, elle était trop laide.

Cela se passa ainsi le premier jour mais les choses s'empirèrent ensuite. Candy fut chassée de partout. Eliza faisait des prières pour que le chat vienne manger cette vilaine dinde qui lui faisait honte. Sarah finit par dire de même :

Je voudrais que tu fusses bien loin ! Toute la basse-cour se moque de nous ! Vois comme ma petite Eliza souffre d'avoir une sœur telle que toi.

Alors Candy se sauva et prit son vol par-dessus la haie. Elle se déplaça parmi les arbres jusqu'à parvenir au grand marécage où habitaient des canards sauvages.

Le lendemain, quand ces derniers se levèrent, ils aperçurent Candy :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? dirent-ils.

La canette se tourna et les salua avec toute la grâce possible, mais elle se souvint qu'elle était laide et se mit à pleurer.

Tu serais sûrement plus jolie si tu cessais de pleurer ! lui dit un des canards sauvages. Mais cela m'est égal tant que tu n'épouses aucun de nous, nous pouvons bien t'adopter !

Candy passa deux journées avec eux. Ils s'appelaient Albert et Anthony : c'étaient deux canards de bonne compagnie. Malheureusement, des chasseurs vinrent se coucher autour du marais. Ils mirent les deux canards sauvages en joue, touchèrent le plus jeune qui tomba mort dans les roseaux, et l'eau devint rouge comme du sang. Candy pleura beaucoup son Anthony. Albert prit son envol, abandonnant Candy qui vit alors des chiens arriver. Les joncs des roseaux se courbaient de tous côtés. Le pauvre caneton, épouvanté, plia la tête pour la cacher sous son aile. Un grand chien terrible, qui s'appelait Martin, tourna sa gueule vers elle mais continua son chemin sans la toucher.

Dieu merci ! soupira Candy. Je suis si vilaine que même le chien ne me mord pas !

Et elle garda le silence, pendant que le plomb sifflait à travers les joncs et que les coups de fusil se succédaient sans relâche.

Vers la fin de la journée, quand le bruit cessa, la pauvrette n'osa pas encore se lever. Elle attendit quelques heures, regarda autour d'elle, et se sauva du marais aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle passa au-dessus des champs et des prairies une tempête furieuse l'empêcha d'avancer.

Sur le soir, elle arriva à une misérable cabane de paysan où elle trouva refuge avant de reprendre son chemin. Partout où Candy allait, les animaux la méprisaient à cause de sa laideur.

À l'été succéda l'automne, avec son cortège de feuilles jaunes et brunes. En haut, dans les airs, il faisait bien froid des nuages lourds pendaient, chargés de grêle et de neige. La pauvre Candy n'était, en vérité, pas à son aise.

Mais un soir, au coucher du soleil, toute une foule de grands oiseaux superbes sortit des buissons : la canette n'en avait jamais vu de semblables : ils étaient d'une blancheur éblouissante, ils avaient le cou long et souple. Elle s'approcha de l'un d'eux, qui avait de longues ailes éclatantes et lui dit qu'il allait loin de cette contrée, avec ses compagnons, pour chercher dans les pays chauds des lacs toujours ouverts. Candy trouva ce cygne magnifique et heureux : elle plongea avec lui jusqu'au fond de l'eau, et lorsqu'ils remontèrent à la surface, elle lui demanda son nom. Il s'appelait Terry. Elle ne savait rien de lui, mais cependant elle sentait qu'elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé personne. Mais comment lui avouer son amour, alors qu'on l'avait toujours trouvée si vilaine ? Soudain, un autre cygne, femelle, fit signe à Terry qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre leur envol. Candy entendit le son particulier de la voix de Terry : il sifflait magnifiquement. Mais il dut s'excuser car sa compagne, Susanna, l'appelait. La vilaine petite canette le comprit fort bien : comment aurait-il pu l'aimer, après tout ? Il était superbe alors que tout le monde se moquait d'elle depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Puis l'hiver devint bien froid : Candy nageait toujours à la surface de l'eau mais chaque nuit le trou dans lequel elle nageait se rétrécissait chaque jour davantage. Elle agitait les jambes mais le froid la fatiguait. Un soir, épuisée, elle finit par ne plus remuer et fut saisie par la glace. Mais le prince des collines, qui passait par là avec ses lunettes et sa fausse barbe, vit la petite cane et la ramena chez lui pour la ramener à la vie, car il aimait beaucoup les animaux.

Il la garda au milieu des animaux qui l'accompagnait, avec son petit putois Poupée et tous ses autres amis. Mais quand le printemps arriva, Candy vit que ses ailes étaient devenues plus vigoureuses et décida de leur faire confiance pour la transporter au loin. Elle vit alors sortir du bois trois cygnes blancs et magnifiques : elle reconnut Terry.

Les trois cygnes battaient des ailes. Ils se mirent à nager sur l'eau. Il y avait Charlie, Terry et la mère de celui-ci, Eléonore. Candy fut rassurée de ne pas voir Susanna. Comme ces trois signes étaient gracieux ! La vilaine petite canette n'osait pas les approcher, mais elle finit par s'enhardir : elle avait été battue par des poules et des canards, des poules mouillées et des pintades. Elle pouvait bien s'élancer à la rencontre de ces trois cygnes. Elle vit ceux-ci s'approcher d'elle avec leurs plumes soulevées, comme s'ils voulaient lui faire peur.

Alors Candy, se croyant fort laide, pencha la tête vers la surface de l'eau en attendant qu'ils la battent, voire qu'ils la tuent.

Mais elle vit alors sa propre image au-dessous d'elle : elle n'était plus un gros oiseau, d'un gris noir, vilain et dégoûtant. Elle n'avait rien d'une dinde ! Elle était elle-même un cygne.

Alors elle se sentit heureuse malgré toutes les souffrances et tous les chagrins qu'elle avait endurés. Les grands cygnes se mirent à nager autour d'elle, et Terry, qui n'avait rien oublié de leur première rencontre, lui proposa de plonger à nouveau. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver de tant de bonheur quand elle n'était aux yeux de la basse-cour et du poulailler qu'une vilaine petite cane.

C'est alors que quatre adolescents s'approchèrent de l'eau et l'unique fille du groupe, blonde avec des couettes, s'écria :

« En voilà un nouveau ! »

Un jeune homme à lunettes et aux cheveux noirs, debout à côté d'elle, lui répondit que selon lui, c'était une femelle alors que le frère de celui-ci, les cheveux plus longs et plus clairs que ceux de son aîné, lui demandait à quoi il le voyait. Mais déjà la jeune fille ne les écoutait plus, s'amusant à jeter du pain aux oiseaux, ainsi que du gâteau, alors qu'un jeune garçon blond, à ses côtés, se disait que décidément, elle était plus jolie quand elle souriait que quand elle pleurait.


End file.
